Heaven vs Hell
by boredknight
Summary: There's a fight between Heaven and Hell.. And I'm caught in the crossfire...


Shining Hope: Heaven and Hell

The Beginning Part 1

In a small town far from the big cities, everything was going through its normal routine. The town seemed nice, but it was far from it. Gangs of criminals and scum controlled the town, and all of them hanged out at a bar, and no one who wasn't a part of them dared to go in there. In fact, they threatened the townsfolk everyday on a weekly basis, making sure they stay in fear and never try to break free from their control. But today would change all that.

As the townsfolk were all going about their usual business, a new figure had entered the town. He was wearing a blue cloak that covered his body and wore a hood over his face, covering it. Everyone seemed surprised by his coming, but ignored it and went back to their business. The hooded figure came up to one of townsfolk.

"Where can I get food and water?" he asked.

"Well, the best food and drinks are at the bar over there," the resident replied, pointing to the bar. "But that's controlled by the criminal gangs. Not the best place to go to. I'll show you another place where you can eat." But the figure seemed to focus his eyes on the bar, and began walking towards.

"Hey what are you doing?!" the man shouted.

The hooded figure entered the bar, earning unwanted attention of all the criminals in it. The figure ignored all the stares that he was receiving and seated himself at a table.

"I need some food and water," he simply said.

The waiter thought he was crazy to be here, but followed his order and went to get the food and water. The criminals then circled around the figure, giving him menacing glares.

"You shouldn't be here," one of them said.

"Like you shouldn't be in this town," the figure replied.

"We control this town, buddy," another said. "We have every right to be here. You, however, are trespassing in this bar. And you are going to pay for it…painfully."

The criminal slammed his fist into the table, breaking it into pieces, but the figure wasn't phased at this.

"It's time I kicked you all out of this town," the figure said.

"Yeah, like you…" the criminal never got a chance to finish as he was kicked halfway across the room.

The figure pulled out a sword with a pure white blade with detailed markings and an ocean blue hilt adorned with vermillion crystals.

"I think you all should know who I am," the figure said.

He took off his cloak and was revealed to be a 15-year old snow white hedgehog with six quills standing straight up, yellow streaks on each one, blue eyes, and had scars over his left eye, chest, and right arm. He wore a green sleeveless jacket that had the kanji of hope on the back, green fingerless gloves, blue boots with white straps, metal bracelets around the wrists, a sheath for his sword strapped to his back, and a jewel necklace around his neck.

"I am Hope the Hedgehog!" he exclaimed. "Son of Saria and Nosan! And as a hero, I'm going to kick you all out of this town!"

"Get him!" one of them yelled.

The criminals charged ahead at Hope, but the hedgehog wasn't worried. In a show of great speed, Hope swept past all of them, giving each one a strike with his sword. When he was done, the criminals fell to the ground unconscious. More of them came and one threw a punch at the swordsman, but his punch went right through him as it turned out to be and afterimage. The criminal was then kicked in the face by the real Hope, and sent into the wall. More of them then surrounded Hope, but with great skills, spun around with his sword, creating a wave of wind that sent them all away. Some of them got knives and tried to stab the hedgehog, but Hope easily blocked the blades and took them out. All of them then charged at Hope, but the white hedgehog then gained a white aura.

An explosion came from the bar, surprising all the townsfolk. Seconds later, all the criminals that were in the bar began to run out of the bar like their lives depended on it and soon ran out of town. Hope exited the bar with a somewhat angry expression at the fleeing criminals.

"And stay out of this town!" he shouted at him.

Hope then noticed all the people were staring at him with shocked expressions. The townsfolk then screamed in joy as they went up to the swordsman and raised him in the air, shouting praise for the warrior. Hope was happy to see he had done good for this town, but was utterly disappointed by his opponents he faced.

Later, Hope was taken to an expensive house that was used for private V.. Hope was being served a special dinner for his services.

"Thank you so much!" the mayor said gratefully. "We owe you a debt of gratitude!"

"It was my pleasure. I am a hero, after all." Hope took a bite of an apple. "But those guys were utterly weak. I hate fighting weak opponents. I've trained with the best, but maybe I've gotten too good."

"Just who are you?" the mayor asked.

"I'm Hope the Hedgehog. I'm a hero who just wanders around this world, helping out others when needed."

"Well you will forever be remembered by us," the mayor said. "You can sleep here for the time you are here."

"Thank you very much," Hope said gratefully.

--

Later that night, Hope was sleeping in bed, but it wasn't peacefully. The snow white hedgehog was tossing and turning in his bed, his dreams filled with bad memories.

--

A 5 year-old Hope watched in horror as his father was struck down by this unknown person. He was in fear, shock, and sadness all at the same time.

"Mommy!" Hope shouted.

"Everything is going to be all right Hope," Saria reassured her.

"No it won't," the unknown said.

"You have struck down the one I love," Saria said coldly. "I will never forgive for what you've done."

"Don't worry, you'll be joining him soon…in the afterlife."

The two then did battle, as the young Hope helplessly watched. He could do nothing as his mother fought with this assassin. The unknown looked towards the little hedgehog and grinned malevolently.

"What are you doing?!" Saria asked.

"If I can't kill you, then I'll do the next best thing: kill your own son!" The male dashed towards the defenseless Hope, knife in hand.

Hope closed his eyes in fear, and waited for the inevitable.

"NO! HOPE!" Saria shouted.

Hope then heard the knife pierce something, but it wasn't him that pierced him. He opened his eyes, and gazed in shock as he saw the knife had pierced his mother, who had used herself as a shield.

"MOMMY!" Hope shouted. Saria fell backwards to the ground, the knife in her stomach. Saria looked at her son, and smiled.

"Don't worry, Hope," Saria said softly, caressing his face. "Even if I'm gone, I'll still be with you, in your heart."

"Mommy…" Hope said slowly, tears in his eyes. "Please don't go. I lost Daddy. I don't want to lose you too."

"Hope, don't be sad," Saria said. "We'll see each other again. I'm sure of it. Become strong, Hope. Bring hope to all. I love you, Hope."

Saria then closed her eyes, as her hand fell to the ground and her body went limp. Hope cried his heart out as tears of sorrow streamed down his face.

"Mission accomplished," the unknown said. "Time to burn down this house." Next thing Hope knew everything was in flames, and they were about to engulf him.

--

Hope shot out of his bed, panting from the intensity of the dream. He held his head in shock as he was forced to live the worst memory he had in his dream, which had happened on more than one occasion. He just could not get past his parent's death. It haunted him like a ghost from the past. He felt the entire weight of it bearing down on him. He was all alone in this world, with no one to help him. Hope sighed and fell down on his back on the bed. Hope knew he didn't have any friends anywhere, and he didn't try to make any. He felt it was best for him not to have any friends. People would wonder why a hero like him wouldn't have any friends, and didn't want any.

It was simple, really. He felt he didn't have the power to protect them. He couldn't do anything to save his parents all those years ago, and that has haunted him for his entire life. Even though he was a lot stronger, he didn't have the faith to believe he could protect his friends from all the dangers. He decided that he would a lone wanderer, travelling the Earth, learning to be a great swordsman and hero. He would have no friends, that way he would have nothing to lose. He would not experience the pain of losing those close to him ever again. Hope was about to close his eyes and let slumber take him again when he heard an explosion.

Hope shot up at the sound of an explosion, and looked out the window. He was shocked to see half of the town destroyed, buildings in rubble and people running for their lives. Hope, faster than thought possible, got dressed, grabbed his sword, and headed outside. Hope saw that all was in ruin and people were getting hurt as blasts of strange energy were coming from the sky, attacking the town. Hope watched the destruction in absolute shock.

"What the hell is going on?!" the hedgehog shouted.

Then out of nowhere, fire landed right next to him, and the swordsman backed away in fear. Hope had to find out what was happening, and so he ran off to find the answer.

Hope ran through the destroyed town, determined to find out who was responsible for all of this. Everywhere he went, he saw explosions and people dying left and right. Hope clenched his fists in anger.

"This can't go on!" he thought.

He soon found who he was looking for. He saw what looked to be a violet and ebony hedgehog, with seven upward quills, each one having a scarlet tip. He wore blue silk pants, a grey sash around the waist, green shoes, gauntlets with a black sun on each one, and had the kanji of chaos tattooed on his back. The hedgehog had his back turned towards Hope, watching the destruction that was taking place.

"Who are you?!" Hope shouted at the hedgehog.

The hedgehog, now aware of Hope, turned around and revealed his face, showing an X-shaped scar on his face and blood red eyes, which stared right into Hope's eyes.

"I am Chaos the Hedgehog."

Our adventure begins as Hope comes face to face with Chaos the Hedgehog. Just who is he? Did he cause the destruction of the town? What will happen next? How will this all end? Find out in the next chapter of Heaven and Hell.


End file.
